MidKino Week 2016
by Empress of Everything
Summary: Welcome to MidKino week 2016! Time for our Reflector Mage and Sabertooth's Celestial Mage to get some love. The darkness of the snow covered night is the perfect place for love to bloom.
1. Chapter 1

Y'all, it's getting close to MidKino week 2016! I am **_so_** excited. I've participated in a couple pairing weeks but this is the first time I've ever created one. And yes, this is a crack pairing of the highest degree.

We all know and love our narcoleptic Reflector Mage. He always deserves more love. As for Yukino, well, there are two Celestial Mages. Miss Lucy shouldn't get all the attention, now should she? Let's give this unlikely couple some love.

I hope y'all are ready for some AUs, Crime Sorcerie love and shenanigans, CoLu (because honestly, Midnight's best friend and Yukino's idol MUST be together. It's a rule, y'all.) and fluffy cuteness. Plus sleeping. Because Midnight. My stories won't be interconnected unless I specify, and there will be AUs. I love AUs. Like, a lot. Anything you guys want to write about, be it family, friendship, broship, fluff, angst, tragedy, or just whatever, that is great. If you're planning on participating, please tell me so I know to be on the lookout for your stories!

The prompts for MidKino week 2016 are:

 **Day one: Can I keep you?**

 **Day two: Sugar High**

 **Day three: Roommates**

 **Day four: Late night shopping**

 **Day five: Makeup Fail**

 **Day six: Old Friends**

 **Day seven: Transport**

 **Bonus: burnt**

The week will run from _**January 31 to February 6, 2016**_. **Fareetauhl will be cohosting with me.**

I'm so excited, y'all! I hope you are too!~ Her Majestic Majesty, The Empress of Everything.


	2. Day One: Can I Keep You?

**A/N:** _IT'S FINALLY MIDKINO WEEK! YAYAY! I'm so happy, y'all. This has been in the works since...July of last year I believe! I really hope y'all enjoy my self-made crack pairing that I ship so, SO hard. Please be sure to go check out the beautiful **Fareetahul's** MidKino week stories as well! _

_So, without further ado, let's kick it off with **Day One: Can I Keep You?** and a modern AU!_

 _Pairings: MidKino, implied CoLu, implied Soray (Sorano {Angel}/Gray)._

 _Summary: Midnight meets a sweet girl at a bonfire. After she responds in kind to his movie quote, he's convinced she's his soulmate. Now, if only he can get past the horrifying older sister..._

* * *

 _Why do I always get dragged to these sort of things? That is the big question._ Midnight sighed for what had to be the fifth time in fifteen minutes. _It's Cobra's fault. Always his fault. His fault he couldn't flirt enough with the pretty blonde woman when they were at the cafe. No, he had to invite her and her frankly_ ** _psychotic_** _friends to the bonfire. Why did he think that was a good idea? There is a pink haired guy trying to eat the bonfire. What the actual heck._

"Oh, goodness, Natsu's at it again." With a jolt, Midnight turned at the sound of a tired voice. A pretty girl had moved into his personal bubble without noticing. She had short white hair that had a blue tint to it, a blue flower clip, and a simple white dress. She was tiny and pretty and _ohmygoodness she's looking at me_. She offered him a gentle smile. "Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Yukino."

Midnight coughed, a little too shocked that such a pretty woman was even speaking to him. He was more than used to being in the shadows of his more flamboyant friends, like Cobra and Angel. For someone to notice him and offer friendship stunned him. "I'm Midnight," he said quietly.

Somehow, between that simple introduction and the next four hours, they had shifted from new acquaintances to friends to best friends. And now he was seated on the ground with her head in his lap, listening as she waved her hands around and told him all about her life.

"So when we were younger, Sora used to hide anywhere she could, be it behind a tree, in the closet, or around the corner, and wait. I'd come walking by and as soon as she'd hear me coming, she would jump out and scream, _bloody bones and butcher knives!_ , as loud as she could. It took me years to be able to walk down the hall by myself and not die of terror." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sora is a good big sister, but she can be frustrating sometimes."

"Inconceivable."

She smirked and reached up a hand to tug on his beaded braid. "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means."

Midnight looked contemplatively down at the girl who's head rested in his lap. One hand ran through her hair slowly. She had just quoted the Princess Bride to him, his favorite movie. She had understood his quote and responded in kind.

This had to be a sign. "Yukino?" He said slowly, an intense look filling his red eyes.

"Yes," she squeaked back a bit startled by his sudden change in personality.

"Can I keep you?"

" _Huh?_ "

"MIDNIGHT!"

The harpy like screech could've put the Seven Kin of Purgatory in fear for their lives. Another white haired woman stormed over reeking distaste, fury, and disapproval. From across the lawn, Sorano's big sister super senses had started tingling. Looking about for her sister, what had her eyes seen? _Midnight with_ ** _her_** _sister's head in his lap!_ That was _completely_ unacceptable behavior.

Never mind that she had just been flirting shamelessly with the cute dark haired boy who couldn't seem to keep his shirt on and really had no room to talk about appropriate behavior.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, MIDNIGHT! GET YOUR GRUBBY PAWS OFF MY SISTER!"

Yukino was Angel's sister? Huh, you learn something new everyday. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that he'd be living any longer to learn more, what with the way Angel's eyes were boring into him with laser-like intensity, promising pain and death. She honed in on him like an attack drone, marching stiff-legged across the yard. Angel had really mastered the art of the loom.

"How long has this been going on?" Angel demanded.

Midnight looked down at his watch. "Uh, about four hours?" He offered. Not the best idea. Angel stalked closer, bending over to get right up in his face. She was pissed and she was going to make _sure_ he knew.

"What do you think you're doing, touching my sister like that? How dare you! "

"Sora…" Yukino moaned. She sat up, cheeks flushing as she tried to reason with the irate woman. "Stop! We were just talking and he surprised me a bit, that's all! You don't need to get so upset, Sora!"

Angel's eyes narrowed into slits. "Then why is your head in his lap? And why is he touching you?"

"Uh, um, well, because," the smaller woman stuttered. She stiffened, her head coming up proudly. "Because he's my friend, Sorano. I'm a grown woman, I don't need my big sister telling me who I can and can't be around." Sorano huffed, offended yet secretly proud of her baby sister. It was about time she grew a backbone. She could let it slide this _one_ time. Besides, that gorgeous boy was no doubt getting lonely without her.

Midnight and Yukino watched as Sorano swept away without another word. Her slight cackle made them wonder if she was feeling okay. Yukino decided it wasn't the best idea to put her head back in Midnight's lap and settled for leaning against his shoulder.

"I didn't know Angel was your sister."

Yukino scratched her cheek and blinked slowly at him. "I…didn't know you knew her."

"So, _can_ I keep you?" So what if he sounded like an eager child? It wasn't everyday you found a woman who could quite possibly be your soulmate.

Yukino looked up at him, mirth in her eyes. "Sure. I don't think I could ever find anyone like you in a thousand years. And I'm okay with that."

* * *

 **A/N:** _That's all for now! See y'all tomorrow for **Day Two: Sugar High**!_


	3. Day Two: Sugar High

**A/N:** _Y'all are making me cry! All of you are so sweet with your reviews and love for my babies. MidKino week has been my baby for so long it's still a little unreal that this is happening and people are liking it. Y'all really are the best ever. :,)_

 _My apologies for this one, I wrote it while half asleep. It doesn't help that I've been watching Free! as well. All those abs…._

 _Days Two and Seven are connected. Also, we're pretending Tartrous never happens._

 _Enjoy~!_

 _Pairings: MidKino, Steredy, hinted CoLu, vaguely hinted Gajeel X Mira._

 _Summary: She hadn't expected her crush on him to be revealed in such a way. But when you visit Fairy Tail, almost anything can happen. Including sugary drinks turning white shirts purple and lots and lots of blushing._

* * *

When Crime Sorcerie, Sabertooth, and Fairy Tail all got together to party, most smart people knew it was time to take a little vacation from Magnolia. Heaven knew what they were celebrating _this_ time. Another monster defeat? Getting out of debt? Fairy Tail's second win in the Grand Magic Games…eight months ago? It was never really made clear to the townspeople. Whatever it was, it clearly required booze, loud music, and lots of fighting.

They could deal with Fairy Tail. The guild had been part of the town's life for so long, the seven years they were gone threw most people way off. Who would've guessed that chaos was something you could get acclimated to?

Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcerie together, well, that was time to pull out the earplugs. When _Sabertooth_ joined the mix…

Yeah, it was time to go on a nice, long vacation and come back in a couple weeks. Or months. Or never.

There were varying factors that played into the madness quotient. How drunk everyone was, what time of day, how many members were around, who those members of the guilds were, and which genius had decided it would be 'funny' to give Meredy a cup of pure sugar water disguised as purple lemonade.

Whoever it was deserved to be hanged. Or hugged, depending on who you asked later.

In Yukino's _slightly_ perverted mind ( _it was just a tiny,_ ** _tiny_** _part of her! Nothing too serious!_ ), a hug was the road to go.

Because that was the day she, Yukino Agira, got to see her secret crush, Midnight of Crime Sorcerie, _shirtless._

 _For the whole day._

Granted, she had been forced to sacrifice her favorite white blouse for that high honor, and half the semi drunk guilds had seen her green bra, but oh, was it worth it. **_So_** worth it.

Under his many layers, Midnight was _cut_. Like, _rock hard six pack abs 'STARS! look at those_ ** _abs_** _' cut_. It was a discovery Yukino was more than happy to make.

It started when Sabertooth and Crime Sorcerie were invited to one of Fairy Tail's infamous parties. Granted, they had a standing invitation to stop by anytime they got the fancy, but when parties were thrown, the invitation got a little bit louder and more insistent. Lucy actually threatened to kidnap Yukino and keep her for good if Sabertooth didn't come to their parties.

Sting could never resist a party invitation, threatened kidnappings aside. Much to Rogue and Yukino's exasperation and usual embarrassment. Honestly, would it kill the Dragon Slayer to remember that he was the head of one of the most famous and important guilds in Fiore? He should be more dignified and act more mature. _Asuka_ was more mature than him and she was _six_!

Also, whoever had decided to introduce Sting and Meredy had obviously been dropped on their head as a child. The two had hit off almost immediately, trying to outdo the other in over the top pranks, and had fallen in love in the process. They were about equal on the sugar high madness level. Which was why it wasn't surprising how much trouble Meredy got into while high on sugar. Yukino was used Sting's antics but Meredy… It was a miracle the members of Crime Sorcerie were as sane as they were.

( _Wait a second…_ )

And what happened _afterward_ … It was either Fate or someone's very clever plan succeeding.

Yukino wasn't one to drool over exposed chests or other muscles. Sting walked around with half his stomach hanging out on a regular basis. She'd ( ** _completely_** _accidentally, heehee_ ) seen Rogue and Rufus without shirts on one memorable occasion. In Fairy Tail, Natsu was similar to Sting ( _or was it the other way around?_ ) and Gray…well, the less said about Gray's…attire, the better. By this time she should be pretty immune to half naked men.

Apparently not.

She stood dripping purple liquid all over the floor. Her white blouse was no longer white, having been dyed the same color of purple as Meredy's drink. The pinkette herself was blubbering out apologies no one could understand, trying to cling to Yukino's arm and crying as she slipped off onto the ground in her sugared haze. Yukino was frozen in place, her mouth hanging open. Some of the other members of the three guilds had noticed what happened, the Iron Dragon Slayer and demon barmaid mostly ( _gossips, both of them, shameless ones_ ), and there were a couple wolf whistles that were quickly hushed when they remembered just who Yukino's sister was…

Yukino's eyes felt as if they were about to fall out of her head as she stared open-mouthed at the Mage in front of her. It took three tries for Midnight to get her eyes up to his face and off his stomach. "Here," he said, holding out his maroon shirt to her with a sleepy, expectant look. Yukino was still frozen in place. Midnight sighed and shoved the shirt into her hands. "Take it, you need it more than I do." He sent a pointed look toward her abdomen. Yukino's white face flushed a scarlet shade, so deep it nearly rivaled the Titania's hair.

"Uhhh…Thank you, Midnight," she stuttered out as she tugged at the buttons on her now purple blouse. Midnight stepped casually in front of her, his back toward her, and kept her from being exposed. Of course, it didn't much help that _he_ was now the exposed, bare-chested one.

Across the room, Cobra began snickering into his drink. Lucy, slightly inebriated herself, sent him a curious look. "What's so funny?"

"Your friend is a _perv_ ," he informed her, gesturing toward Yukino. Lucy stiffened. She would tolerate no insult toward one of the sweetest girls she knew. Erik had better watch out or he would move to the top of her To Kill list. In her slightly drunken haze, murderous plots began to formulate and brew in the depths of her brain. Images of acid, rusty kitchen knives, and copious amounts of salt and lemon juice made Cobra check his laughter and shift slightly away from his blonde friend. "Wait, you have a To Kill list? Who's at the top right now?" _And why wasn't I aware of the existence of that list in the first place?_

"Natsu," Lucy grumbled. "He broke my couch, bathtub, _and_ burned part of my kitchen. He and Happy aren't allowed anywhere near my apartment for _at least_ a month." Cobra stayed silent, knowing the sweet yet scary blonde wouldn't be able to keep the two apartment crashers out even if she tried. She loved them too much despite the property damage and rent loss they usually caused her.

Distracted from Lucy's not so subtle murder plots, Cobra outright barked a laugh. "Oh geez, I think she's broken. The only thing I'm hearing from your friend is, _ahhhhhh_ …and awe at his muscle structure. Who knew Macbeth could break someone like that?"

"Well, Kino's been crushing on him for awhile now." Lucy shrugged and picked up her drink. "Maybe something will finally come of this. It's about time, too. Do you _know_ how many times I've been called at weird hours so Kino could rant at me about him?" Lucy's inebriated tongue was a little looser than her sober one was and Cobra suffered for it. He served as her snark partner when Gray wasn't around to help her make commentary on guild happenings. She also whined at him and grumbled about her friends. Her bellyaching drove him crazy at times but she was his Lucy. Even if he did hate her crazy guild. And yet…

Watching a blushing Yukino stuttering out a thank you to an awkward looking Midnight, he decided that if Fairy Tail could bring together two completely different people, maybe the Fairies weren't so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** _See y'all tomorrow for **Day Three: Roommates**!_


	4. Day Three: Roommates

**A/N:** _Welcome to **Day Three: Roommates** of MidKino Week! Have another modern AU. This one isn't connected to Day One but is it_ ' _s own story. Enjoy!_

 _Pairings: MidKino, implied CoLu._

 _Summary: He just needs a quiet place to stay for a bit while his roommate has a girl over. So how did it turn into an all out battle and shouting instead?_

* * *

"Midnight? What the, _ahhhh_ , heck are you doing?"

He looked nervously at the confused, yawning albino standing in the doorway in front of him. She had her bathrobe wrapped around herself and fuzzy blue slippers on her feet. Her hair was mussed and in five of the tiniest pigtails he'd ever seen. Good grief, if she was any cuter, he'd turn into jello and start blushing.

Wait, was she wearing _glasses_? Yukino had to wear glasses? This was too much. He already had a massive crush on his neighbor; this was just compounding all the reasons why he found her attractive. He cleared his throat and hoped his voice wouldn't break. "Cobra has a lady friend over and not so politely threw me out on my ear."

"Would that lady friend happen to be my roommate?" Yukino yawned and rubbed her eyes under her glasses. Her bleary brown eyes met his red ones. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, Midnight?"

"Yes, thank you," he said gratefully. She had saved his butt from a rather awkward situation. He didn't want to go back to his apartment or anywhere else. Knocking on Yukino's door had been a bit of a risk since he didn't really know her all that well, aside from hellos as they went in and out of the complex.

Never mind that he'd fallen so hopelessly in love with her just from the few instances he'd seen her. That was just a detail.

Yukino smiled at him as he stepped into her apartment. It was tidy, something that didn't surprise him from what he knew of her personality, but the paused screen of the television did. He flicked his eyes toward her and dropped his voice into a smoldering whisper, his black lips moving to only a heartbeat away from her ear. "Mario Kart? Really?" Yukino squealed and jumped away, her pigtails flapping. Behind her blue glasses her brown eyes had widened to almost anime size at his forwardness.

"Want to play a round instead of tea?" He blinked, a little taken aback. Her eyes were now twinkling with a challenging light as she gestured toward the tv. He grinned, then hoped it wasn't that really creepy smile of his. Cobra had once primly informed him looked like he was about to murder puppies when he smiled like that.

"You're on."

* * *

"WHAT THE BLEEDING #$* WAS THAT!? YOU JERK, YOU SHOT ME WITH A (%# BLUE SHELL! YOU ARE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW!"

In all the years Cobra had been best friends/practically brothers with Midnight, he had _never_ heard him raise his voice so loudly.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" A female voice shrieked back. "I was in first and you pushed me over the bloody edge!" A loud crash came from behind the closed door of Lucy and Yukino's apartment. Both Lucy and Cobra stared at the door then at each other and back again. "Physical contact isn't allowed when playing video games, you arse!" Yukino sounded utterly outraged as Lucy pushing the door open and peeped in, afraid of what she would see.

Midnight was sprawled across their coffee table, his black lined eyes narrowed as he mashed buttons one-handed with frantic haste. His other hand was pushing Yukino's red face away as she leaned heavily against him. The girl stuck out her tongue and managed to catch his hand with it. Midnight recoiled, dropping his remote in the process. Yukino shrilled out a victory cry as her kart shot over the finish line, proclaiming her the winner of that race and set of races. She tossed her remote on the couch. Her victory dance had her hopping about like a hyperactive squirrel on crack, her five tiny pigtails bouncing.

He stabbed a finger in her direction. "Since when has no physical contact while playing video games been a rule?" He demanded. "That's bull!"

"Since I started playing with Sting and Rogue!" Yukino laughed and threw herself on the couch, her feet automatically going up to prop on the back out of sheer habit. She continued, "Clearly you've never heard us play. Rogue is the one who gets all red faced and screamy and shouts at the TV while Sting is the most strategic Mario Kart player I've ever met. And I play with the queen of strategy herself on a regular basis. Rogue has been known to throw punches when he plays with Gajeel. Last time, Levy tossed the two out on their ears for fighting each other instead of playing the game." Yukino looked smug as she smirked up at him.

He scowled and flopped on the couch next to her. His long legs, still clad in tiger striped pj pants, were settled on the coffee table. "I still say it's bull. There should be a rule written in about taking revenge for blue shells. Where's the rule book? Let's make that a thing."

Yukino groaned and rolled her body to the side. Her head dropped onto his chest as she mumbled, "We can't do that. If we did, there would be nothing stopping Rogue from stabbing Cana when she cheats. And then Lucy would cry if Rogue stabbed Cana." Her voice was growing drowsier by the second.

"Okay, I guess for the safety of your friends we can keep that out of the rule book." Midnight yawned and leaned his head on hers. "But if you shoot me with another blue shell, all bets are off." With that, both snow and darkness fell asleep.

* * *

" _They are literally the cutest thing in the history of ever_. Why have we not set this up before?"

"I'm not even going there, blondie."

"But look! My best friend and roommate with your best friend and roommate! It's perfect!"

"You sound like the Demon Barmaid."

"Whatever, these pictures are _so_ going all over social media. Sorry Kino, just consider this revenge for the bubble bath incident."

Yukino blinked her eyes open slowly. Why was she so warm? Had Natsu snuck into their apartment again? But he never tried to sleep in her bed, just Lucy's. Come to think of it, her pillow normally wasn't so…muscly.

"Awww… Oh, no, I think she's waking up." Yukino looked up into the slightly guilty face of her roommate.

Her roommate who was holding her phone up in the recognized ' _I am taking blackmail photos of you right now and by the time you notice they'll already be all over the internet_ ' position. But…why?

"Mmm…is it midnight yet?" A sleepy male voice rumbled in her ear.

Yukino's shrieks of surprise and shock could be heard all the way in Era.

"Geez woman, do you have to scream so loud?"

"Why are you in my bed?!"

"I'm on the couch, not your bed."

"SAME DIFFERENCE!"

"Awww…MidKino is having their first fight! Mira is going to love this!"

" _LUCY I'M GOING TO END YOU SO HELP ME-!"_

"Yukino. Go back to sleep."

"…"

"…"

"Fine. Goodnight, Midnight."

"Goodnight, Yukino."

"It's noon, you idiots."

"Shut up, Cobra. Let's not disturb them. And Yukino, throwing slippers isn't nice."

" _Get out of here right now before you don't live to see tomorrow._ "

"Fine! Fine! Have fun with your boyfriend, Kino!"

"LUC-!"

" _Kino. Sleep._ "

"Fine, fine. Night."

"Night."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Cuties!_

 _See y'all tomorrow for Day Four: Late Night Shopping!_


	5. Day Four: Late Night Shopping

**A/N:** _I'm not really as happy with this one as I am with the others, mostly because I struggled with the prompt. You would think that me planning this months in advance would help me at least have some semblance of an idea for a storyline, but no. In the interest of full disclosure, this was finished_ _yesterday. Yeah._

 _Pairings: MidKino, ex-Yujeel (Yukino/Gajeel {someone needs to write this}), BixLu._

 _Summary: She was in there every day for three weeks, with the oddest purchases, until one day she stopped coming. Two months and a broken heart later, she was in his life to stay._

* * *

She was here again, her white hair standing out against the more…normal hair colors of the other people who came in to Walmart. In the interest of full disclosure, he had mistaken her for an old lady the first time he'd seen her. That was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life when he realized that no, actually, she was a lovely young lady with soft, pretty hair.

Though he really had no room to talk when it came to hair. His own black-and-white hair, combined with his taste in makeup, had his supervisor assigning him the night shift. Besides, he'd be up this late anyway. His insomnia was actually serving him for once.

What did she have this time?

Every day for the past three weeks without fail, the white haired girl had shown up at the oddest hours. Sometimes she'd be in and out by midnight, other times her shuffling feet would stagger through the checkout line around five in the morning, still in her pajamas and glasses with tiny pigtails sticking out randomly.

And yet… She always had a smile for him, despite the odd hours and her obvious exhaustion. And her odd selection of purchases. It had become a sort of game for him, wondering what she would buy today.

She smiled at him as she set her basket down and began emptying it onto the conveyer belt.

A head of lettuce. Popcorn. Pickled okra. Grape jelly. Rice. Beets.

He couldn't resist. "A head of lettuce at 3 am?" He lifted it and looked at her curiously. She sighed. Leaning against the counter, she nodded, eyes drooping slightly. "It's a long story."

Midnight shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere and you look like you could use a breather."

The girl smiled and stretched her arms above her head, the bones in her back making awful cracking sounds as she did. She slumped back down in relief. "Thanks for the offer. I could really use it right now. My best friend is staying in my apartment right now while her husband is gone and they're in the middle of moving. On top of my home being sort of invaded by Lucy and her son, she's also pregnant." The white haired girl pointed at the odd selection of items on the belt. She rolled her eyes. "And since her _darling_ husband isn't here, it's up to me to run out and get what she's craving right that moment." Her brown eyes slid shut for a heartbeat longer than normal. For a moment, he thought she had fallen asleep on her feet. "And I have a 7:30 test tomorrow," she blurted out, her eyes opening and focusing back on him. She frowned slightly. "Today. Tomorrow. Something. I was up anyway, so Lucy sent me out."

"Is that why you've bought corn, steak sauce, and vanilla ice cream all in one day?" Her deadpan look changed to one of confusion. Midnight cursed to himself. He hadn't meant to say that. It made him seem like a stalker. Which he wasn't. She was just so memorable with her hair and weird shopping list. She wrinkled her nose, then shrugged it off and continued talking. She didn't seem inclined to walk away, either. Was that a good sign? He really hoped so.

Because with every passing moment, Midnight was falling harder and harder for his mysterious late night shopper.

"Pregnant women are very hard to say no to even at 3am, especially ones with big, sad brown eyes." She paused. " _Tear filled brown eyes_ ," she clarified, shivering at the memory. He hid a smirk and returned to actually doing his job. Thankfully, the manager was nowhere nearby. Midnight really didn't want to lose his job.

"You two must be really close then."

"We've been best friends since grade school. Lucy and Yukino, best friends and cousins forever." She smiled softly.

 _So, her name is Yukino. Snow…It suits her._

Before he could open his mouth and introduce himself, a phone began buzzing. The girl, who he now knew as Yukino, groaned and fished it out of her pajama pants pocket. She answered it with a grumpy look on her face. "Yes? Hi, Lucy. Yes, I'm at the store." She rolled her eyes, shooting him a look that clearly said 'can you believe this?' and went back to her conversation. "Yes, I'll be back soon and I got everything you asked for." The hysterical voice of a woman was clearly heard on the other end of the phone. Yukino groaned again. "Don't _worry_ , Lucy, Bix'll be fine. Yes. Oh for the love of- Woman, go to _sleep_! I'll be back in a few. Cool your jets and go to bed or I'll save all this stuff for myself! _Thank you._ Goodnight."

Midnight finished ringing up her odd purchases as she ended the call and shoved her phone back in her pocket. "Here you are." She smiled and paid, gathering up her groceries.

"Thank you…?" Yukino trailed off letting her sentence end in a question.

"Midnight. My name is Midnight." Yukino's gentle face spread into a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Midnight," she said as she began walking away. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," he whispered, watching her slim body disappear through the doors. "See you around."

* * *

He didn't see Yukino his mystery shopper for two months. And…it made him pretty sad. He'd only really spoken to her once but she'd somehow captured his heart with that one conversation.

It felt as if innumerable days had passed when she finally stepped back into his life.

And _boy_ , did she look like a mess. He'd seen her at her less than best before, but Midnight knew she'd _never_ looked like this. Her white hair was mussed and tangled. Her pretty brown eyes were swollen, red rimmed, and black smudges were under her eyes and brushing her cheekbones. She wore a ratty old hoodie and cutoff shorts. And she was silently crying and holding a basket with ice cream.

From what little he knew of women, these were usual indicators of either extreme stress, the natural monthly visitor, or heartbreak. His money was on heartbreak.

"Hi," he said quietly as Yukino emptied her basket.

"Hi," she sniffled back. Her head bowed and her slippered feet shuffled slightly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay." He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She simply stared off into space until her phone made an annoyingly cheerful chirping sound. Yukino's jaw clenched, her brown eyes hardening, as she resolutely ignored it. The sound repeated at least fifteen times, and every time, she ignored it. It took a toll on her, he noted, because her eyes grew more and more desolate.

His mental bet shifted from heartbreak to nasty breakup. The way she held herself and ignorance of her phone all pointed big, red arrows toward that theory. "Hey."

Yukino's head jerked toward from her study of the far wall. Midnight shifted awkwardly, cursing himself for every saying a word. She was quite obviously heartbroken. Why did he have to open his big mouth? "I…"

"I broke up with my boyfriend." Yukino blurted out. Her white face turned bright red as she realized what she'd just said. But she was committed now and plowed on. "He…he was kind of an arse and wasn't very nice at times and I'm trying to focus on my studies and he was flirting with another girl when I wasn't looking and…" she gulped in a breath and ended kind of weakly, not meeting Midnight's stunned wide eyes. "And I think Gajeel and I are better off separate."

"Well, good for you. If you guys weren't working out, then he wasn't the guy for you." Midnight shrugged easily. "You'll find the right one someday."

"The gothic cashier is a believer in true love?" The question sounded rude but the genuine smile on her face took the sting out of her words.

He smiled back. "As you wish."

"What he meant was 'I love you,'" she replied and let out a happy little sigh, her previous heartbreak forgotten for the moment. "I…uh, I was actually planning on going home and watching that and eating way too much ice cream and crying and _not_ talking to my sister about what happened." Yukino hesitated for a moment then plunged on. "I know you don't really know me very well and you could be some psychopathic serial killer and I just broke up with my boyfriend and shouldn't really be doing this and it's like 4am, but do you want to watch the Princess Bride with me?" She was looking at him with big pleading eyes he wasn't really registering, seeing as he was still trying to process her sudden burst of words.

"You think _I_ could be a psychopathic serial killer?"

She stared at him blankly. "That was all you got out of that?" She asked slowly, a blue toned eyebrow ratcheting up.

"Yeah, pretty much." Midnight handed her her receipt and grinned. "And to answer your question, I get off about now and I'd love to watch the Princess Bride with you, Yukino." Her white eyelashes fluttered rapidly.

"You…remember my name?"

Midnight nodded, feeling his heart swell. He could already tell this was going to be one heck of a ride. "Yeah, how could I forget my late night mystery shopper?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Again, still not very happy about it, but oh well._

 _See y'all tomorrow for **Day Five: Makeup Fail**!_


	6. Day Five: Makeup Fail

**A/N:** _Already to Day Five? Wow! I think this is probably my favorite day so far. The MidKino babies! Ahh! *waves hands spastically and emits moe flowers*_

 _I'll be completely honest: I was considering ending yesterday's prompt (Late Night Shopping) with Yukino dying somehow and that's why Midnight never saw her again. But then I thought... Naaaaahhhhh... Aren't you glad I didn't?_

 _Pairings: MidKino, CoLu. And lots of fluffy family feels~!_

 _Summary:_ _Helping Daddy do his makeup is a normal thing in the Agira household._

* * *

"Um, Macbeth, sweetheart, what…are you doing?"

Father and daughter looked up from their place on the floor of the Agira's stupidly large bathroom. The bathroom had actually been the selling point of the house for the couple. Since Macbeth had settled down and gotten married, his magpie tendencies had surfaced. He now owned more makeup than most theaters and women in Fiore put together. Yukino hadn't even known half this stuff _existed_. Her makeup routine consisted of a little bit of eyeliner if she was feeling up to it or going on a job and a swipe of tinted lip balm. That was about it. She used to take way more time and focus on her appearance, but at this point, almost ten years later, why? She didn't have any time, that's for sure, so that gradually phased out of her life.

 _Macbeth_ , on the other hand, took at least 45 minutes every morning to get ready. Well, morning being a very loose term since he usually sort of woke up around noon. Having two high energy daughters had changed his sleep schedule from when he was younger. He woke up earlier and stayed awake later, with frequent naps in between.

Usha bounced up from where she was carefully smearing neon blue lipstick on her Daddy. "Mummy! I'm doing Daddy's makeup! Doesn't he look nice?"

"Um…" She met Macbeth's amused eyes with a raised eyebrow. She really didn't want to say anything unkind to her eager child, but Macbeth was starting to look a little bit like a clown. A _scary_ clown.

"Hey!" Nyx poked her white head around Yukino's leg, her red eyes narrowing in sulky jealously at her twin. "I wanna do Daddy's makeup, too! I never get to help. It's always Sha who gets to play with Daddy."

"Well, Usha has only done one side. Would you like to do the other?" Macbeth offered placatingly to his youngest daughter. The pale haired girl nodded eagerly and scrambled past her mother to park herself next to her twin.

Yukino rolled her eyes. "You do know we're going to Fairy Tail later today, right?" Macbeth nodded absently, pointing out which makeup went where on his face while the twins listened eagerly. Yukino bit back a laugh and patted her husband's head. Their girls really were Daddy's girls. Most little girls liked to play with Mummy's makeup, but in their household, it was Daddy's stuff they wanted to get into. "I'm going to do the laundry and make lunch. How about you be done after that, okay? Then we're going to visit your aunts and uncles at Fairy Tail!"

"Okay, Mummy!" No one in her family was listening to her. This was clearly Sting's fault. She had been convinced he was a bad influence on her children and here was the proof. Yukino sighed, rolled her eyes again, and headed off to do the chores that still needed to be done. She'd be back, though. What kind of mum would she be if she didn't document this moment?

* * *

Erik fell off his seat, flat out howling with laughter at the sight presented to him. He stayed on the floor, body shuddering in terrifying giggles. Scary Dragon Slayers and former Dark Guild members shouldn't giggle like that. The rest of the former Oracion Seis looked torn between horror and dying of laughter.

In all the years Macbeth had been wearing makeup, never had he looked the way he did now. On one eyelid, he had a swirl of hot pink and purple eyeshadow, the other a horrifying mixture of neon green and banana yellow. His normally black lips were now electric blue. The top black part of his hair had been spiked and held in place with way too much gel, while the bottom part was braided with orange ribbons.

And somehow, _he looked_ ** _good_** _in it_. Despite the fact he looked like a sparkly rainbow had just vomited on him.

Usha and Nyx fell over each other as they raced to tell their aunts and uncles about Daddy's new makeover. Macbeth followed them at a more sedate pace while Yukino split off to go sit with the other mothers of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

Nyx was chattering away to Sorano and Meredy about how she and Usha had done Macbeth's makeup. "See, Sha did the left side and I did the right. But we didn't have to do Daddy's eyeliner." She looked up from her hot chocolate to her aunts, a frown wrinkling her small forehead. "Do you know why?"

A body dropped into the seat next to Macbeth, one tan arm draping about his shoulders.

"You know girls, he actually got those lines tattooed on his eyes when he was thirteen so he didn't have to always be putting eyeliner on."

"That is a lie! A big, fat lie and you know it!" Macbeth hissed and shoved Erik's arm off of his shoulders. He turned to his wide-eyed daughters and tried to calmly explain without leaning over and throttling Erik in front of his girls. "Don't listen to your uncle, he's a liar. Daddy was actually born with these lines."

They didn't hear his explanation because they were too busy trying to tattle on Erik. "MUMMY! Uncle Cobra is telling lies again!" Usha shrieked as she tripped over her feet in an effort to get to her mother and aunts before her twin. Across the guildhall, Yukino shot Erik a dirty look and tried to settle them down. Macbeth sighed, reluctantly rose, and dragged his tired body over to sit next to his wife. By now, most everyone in Fairy Tail had become used to the unusual sight. This was Fairy Tail; not even a demon attack could faze them for long.

He had no more sat down for more than a second when he was pounced upon by an offended group of women.

"How _can_ you pull that off? Most women would look horrific and yet you can look _good_ in that sort of atrocity, which is _so_ unfair." Levy shot Midnight a narrow eyed look. "Are you sure you don't have some sort of secondary magic that keeps you looking amazing even if your makeup was done by a five year old?"

"Oh that's easy enough to explain, Levy. It's because…" he paused for dramatic effect and flipped his white hair. "I'm fabulous."

Simultaneously, every girl in Fairy Tail shuddered. "Macbeth, sweetheart, I love you but don't _ever_ do that again." Yukino winced.

* * *

Macbeth settled onto the couch next to his quietly knitting wife. He was glad to have finally gotten all his makeup off and was barefaced and more comfortable. He watched the movements of her hands for a long time, letting the repetitiveness of garter stitch soothe him. He loved visiting Fairy Tail but boy was it draining on the mind. And his girls… Oh those two. They could run him ragged like nobody's business.

But…he really wanted another one. Maybe a son this time? Even more girls would be welcome. Seeing all the babies in Fairy Tail and Sabertooth made the desire for more children well up inside him. Just…what were Yukino's thoughts on the subject? He shifted on the couch, settling deeper into the old cushions that tried to swallow him whole. _We really should get a new couch_ , he thought absently. _But maybe not. I like this one._

Yukino didn't even twitch when Macbeth's head dropped onto her shoulder. Seven years of marriage and two years before that of dating had gotten her more than used to a suddenly sleeping husband. Thankfully, their girls had never picked up on that particular habit of his ( _as much as Yukino had wished they would when they were babies_ ). She simply shifted her hands so she could continue knitting while he dozed on her.

"Kino?"

"Hmm?"

Macbeth hesitated, wondering how he should broach the subject. They hadn't ever talked about having another baby. But why not? Their jobs were stable, their lives were as safe as two members of Fiore's most famous guilds could be, and they already had two children. Why not another? And he really, really wanted another baby in the house. He loved children.

His head slipped off her shoulder to settle in her lap. As her knitting draped over his face, Macbeth plucked up his courage ( _he wasn't scared of his wife, just worried about what she might say_ ) and started again. "Hey Kino?"

She shifted the blanket she was making to the side and looked down at him. "Yes?"

"Do…do you think we should have another baby?"

Yukino's needles stopped clicking, her hands frozen in place. Macbeth's heart plummeted. Did…did she not want another baby? Had she even wanted the first two? Was he being selfish in asking for more children? "Never mind," he mumbled in heartbroken haste as the silence stretched on. "That was a silly idea anyway…"

His wife was still frozen in place. Macbeth was growing more and more upset. He buried his face in her stomach, a single tear escaping his closed eyes.

Then he felt it. Yukino's whole body began to shake with repressed laughter. He quivered in angry turmoil. It had been bad enough that she obviously hated the idea of another child, but now she was laughing at his wish?

"I'm so glad you said something! I've been trying to figure out how to bring it up for days now." Macbeth's head shot straight up, his red eyes boring into his wife's softer, tear filled brown ones.

"Why?" He asked hesitantly. Yukino's smile stretched from ear to ear. Her hand came up to cup his cheek tenderly.

"Because I'm pregnant, Macbeth."

Tears of real joy dripped down his cheeks as Macbeth pulled Yukino into a crushing hug. "I love you so much," he whispered fervently. " _So_ much, Yukino Agira." He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, their noses brushing. They stayed that way for a long time, enjoying the silence and warmth of each other.

"Macbeth?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yes?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N:** _*flails* Cute fluffiness and BABIES!_

 _See y'all tomorrow for **Day Six: Old Friends**!_


	7. Day Six: Old Friends

**A/N:** _So I totally sort of scrapped my original idea (it'll get finished eventually) and wrote this between the hours of 11pm and 1am. This is so dialogue heavy, I'm dying. But…don't question anything that happens, just go with it. Enjoy the products of my exhaustion and crossed eyes and EXILE's New Horizon (I listened to it…39ish times?). Never let it be said I don't love you! My eyes are so dead, have mercy on my soul and like this._

 _Lyrics are from Taylor Swift's song I'm Only Me When I'm With You._

 _Pairings: MidKino, CoLu._

 _Summary: Old friends are like gold. Never let them go. {Snapshots of Yukino and Midnight's years of friendship.}_

* * *

"Midnight~!"

It was all the warning the 21 year old narcoleptic was given before his oldest friend shoved him upright, pressed her back to his chest, grinned and held up her phone, snapping a picture of the two of them.

"Kino…" he groaned, dropping his chin to his chest with a sigh. She'd been doing this for weeks now; randomly appearing from _nowhere_ like a freaking _ninja_ and taking selfies and bolting off. There was no purpose in it. She just did it because it brought her joy. Midnight watched her dash off, mission completed, her white hair bobbing as she laughed like the little girl he remembered so well.

And he smiled.

* * *

"Midnight. What. Are. You. _Wearing_." Cobra stared at his friend. The other man looked at him quizzically from under hooded eyes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You're wearing," Cobra said slowly. "A shirt that says, ' _If lost, return to Yukino_.'" Midnight nodded slowly, as if searching for the hidden question within the question. " _Why?_ "

"Because I'm wearing this!" Yukino said brightly, appearing right behind Cobra and causing the brunette to jump five feet. He had excellent hearing but she was so bloody light-footed… Her green shirt said in big, proud letters ' _I'm Yukino_ ', the match to Midnight's blue one.

Cobra shook his head in disgust as Lucy came and looped her arm through his. "That is the most coupley thing I've ever seen a non-couple ever do. I'm actually kind of weirded out now." Lucy chuckled and watched her cousin drag Midnight by the hand in the direction of the bar. They might not be a couple but no one had to tell them that.

Besides, they were just the cutest thing _ever!_ They would be a ship if it was the death of her.

Lucy _was_ going to win that MidKino bet.

* * *

"Midnight, I'm borrowing your hoodie!"

"Okay."

 _"Midnight, do you ever wear this shirt? Can I have it?"_

 _"Uhhh…sure?"_

"Midnight, I need to get out of my jeans before I _die_."

"Feel free to raid my drawers."

"You're the best!"

 _"Kino, you left this at my house again."_

 _"Oh. I thought the washer had eaten that! Thanks, Midnight, I was looking for that. It's probably the most comfortable bra I own."_

 _"I know. You've told me."_

"Why are you snuggling with my hoodie?"

"Because you left it here, you silly albino, and it smells like you."

"Okay..."

 _"I'm borrowing your leather jacket to go with my dress, is that okay?"_

 _"NO. I will let you steal every single other article of clothing that I own, but you are not taking my leather jacket, Yukino Agira. There are some lines I will not cross."_

 _"Please? It'll look so nice with my dress! See?"_

 _"…Dang it, why do you have to be so cute. Fine, you can borrow it."_

* * *

Yukino poked at the food on her plate. She looked at it, up at Midnight, back down at the food, and back up at him. "What is this." She said flatly.

"Food, now eat it." Midnight scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

She raised a blue-toned eyebrow in polite shock. "Midnight, if I eat this, I'm kind of afraid I'm going to die. You are many things, but a cook is not one of them."

He pointed the spatula at her. "You," he informed her. "Are a crusher of hopes and dreams."

Yukino grinned, pulling a couple sandwiches out of her bag. "Yeah I am. But I'm also a better cook than you!"

* * *

They said they weren't a couple, even scoffed at the idea, but everyone else knew they were lying. It showed.

It showed in the way Yukino would nestle all up in Midnight's side and take a nap with him.

It showed when Midnight propped his arm on her head and she didn't judo flip him like she had Natsu when he had tried.

It showed in the 'totally platonic' way Midnight would kiss the inside of her wrists.

It showed in the way Yukino would kiss Midnight right between the eyes as gently as a butterfly.

But…they didn't know the whole story.

Yukino had suffered horrific nightmares as a child and napping next to her childhood friend was the only way she could sleep for years.

Midnight had protected her from being kidnapped like her older sister had when they were teens.

He kissed her wrists to reassure himself that she was still alive after he'd lost control during a bout of serious depression and almost killed her as she tried to help him.

She always kissed the scar between his eyes to remind him that his father couldn't hurt him anymore.

They weren't a couple.

But they were closer than any couple could ever be.

Cobra liked to say they resonated on a soul level.

* * *

He slipped into her apartment quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping beast known as the Roommate. Yukino had invited him over for help with proofing an essay.

He hadn't expected to find her curled up on the couch, her white head pillowed on a hoodie he recognized as his. Her books were scattered all over the table, stacked on the floor, and piled on the chair. The faint sound of classical music brushed against his ears.

Midnight smiled softly and shrugged out of his jacket. Moving quietly, he draped it over his friend and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sleep good, Kino."

* * *

"Snow White."

"Black as Night."

"Pure Sugar."

"Black Heart."

"Jack Frost."

"Yin Yang."

"Elsa."

"Panda Bear."

"I do not look like a panda!"

"Aw, yes you do, Midnight! See, you have black and white hair and the way your eyeliner smudges, you look like a sleepy little panda!"

"…Yukino. I am _not_ a panda bear. Please stop trying to persuade me otherwise."

* * *

She appeared in the doorway and gave a quick twirl. "How do I look?"

His head lifted ever so slightly to give her a once over before his eyes slid closed. "Your dress is cute, I like your heels, but your hair looks awful."

She stomped her way over to him, shoved a hairbrush and bobby pins under his nose, and parked herself in front of him. "Work your magic, oh Midnight the Great Hairdoer."

* * *

"So you know that part when he like jumps through the roof and lands in front of her?"

"Uh huh. Wait, did you want blue or green on this nail?"

"Blue. Anyway, so when he does that, the look on her face! Oh my goodness, I almost fell over. Lucy was throwing things at me because I was laughing so loudly."

"That scene is pretty funny. Sparkles? No sparkles?"

"Why are you even asking? Sparkles of course!"

"Just checking."

"But after that, when she hugs him and he changes, the look on _his_ face. He looked so disgruntled! He actually looked like you when someone wakes you up from a nap."

"I do not look like a grumpy cat when someone wakes me up from a nap."

"Do you need the remover? And yes you do."

"Yeah, I accidentally got too much on this nail."

"What on earth are you two _doing_?"

Midnight and Yukino looked up from their place on the bathroom floor to meet Lucy's befuddled eyes. Midnight blinked his red eyes at the blonde woman. "I'm doing Yukino's nails, obviously."

Lucy rolled her eyes and backed out of the bathroom, shaking her head and muttering about idiots who were so in love it was stupid.

* * *

Their friends fell out of their seats laughing when they realized both Midnight and Yukino were wearing tshirts that said 'I'm With Stupid'.

In public.

As they walked in together.

* * *

"Midnight, I _told_ you to put on sunscreen! I _told_ you!"

"I know, Yukino," he groaned as she gently prodded his tender red skin.

"Well, it's your fault for forgetting to put sunscreen on despite me reminding you _a thousand times_. When are you going to listen to me?"

"Alway, Kino," he mumbled into the couch cushions. He couldn't see, but Yukino was smiling slightly as she slathered aloe vera on his back. "Always."

* * *

"Friday night beneath the stars, in the field behind your yard, you and I are painting pictures in the sky, I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU, CUZ I'M ONLY ME WHEN I'M WITH YOU!"

"Kino, that isn't how that song goes."

"YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, YOU SAY YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ME! YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY HALF THE TIME-"

"Yukino. Stop singing the song if you don't know the words."

"THE OTHER HALF I'M ONLY TRYING TO LET YOU KNOW THAT WHAT I FEEL IS TRUE-"

"I give up on you."

"CUZ I'M ONLY ME WHEN I'M WITH YOU!"

"Woman, I swear you're going to be the death of me." Yukino came up behind him and draped herself over his shoulders, resting her cheek on his soft hair. Her small hands rested on his chest and curled around the fuzzy lining of his jacket.

"Yeah, I know. But you love me~!"

Midnight sighed, resting one hand on her much smaller one. _Yeah_ , he thought, _I really do love you._

* * *

"You know…" Yukino said slowly, leaning back on the roof with a sigh. Midnight didn't move from his spot on the edge of the roof and kept his eyes closed. Instead, he simply quirked an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"I kind of love you. Like, actually love not just platonic love."

Midnight replied the only way he could in such a situation:

He fell off the roof.

* * *

"Seriously? That's how you reply to my confession? YOU FALL OFF A _ROOF_?" Yukino demanded in a harsh, quiet voice.

The boy in the hospital bed groaned and tried to shift. Instantly, she flew to his side, scolding words falling from her lips as she patted him frantically. She was being careful of the broken arm that lay on the bed when he made his move.

With one swift movement, Yukino was laying half across his chest, her lips pressed to his black ones. He held her so gently, like she was the most precious gift he'd ever been given.

And she was. Because she was his oldest friend and the girl who could never be replaced. She held his heart and made him whole.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I hope this didn't confuse you too much. I can't vouch for my sanity or clarity after 12am. Still, I hope you enjoyed it anyway._

 _See y'all tomorrow!_


	8. Day Seven: Transport

**A/N:** _*sniff, sniff* How is it already Day Seven? How is that even possible? I'm going to go hide in the_ _corner now..._

 _Pairings: MidKino, CoLu._

 _Summary: It was on a job involving two jealous Dragon Slayers, a gravity reversal, about fifty squeaky ducks, too much screeching to be normal, and a long train ride home with two sick Slayers that Midnight realized exactly how much he loved Yukino._

* * *

It was on a job involving two jealous Dragon Slayers, a gravity reversal, about fifty squeaky ducks, too much screeching to be normal, and a long train ride home with two sick Slayers that Midnight realized exactly how much he loved Yukino.

She'd been so sweet about asking if he'd come on the job with her. He didn't doubt she'd handle herself just fine, but it would be nice to be able to go on a job with his girlfriend and not worry about her. It would be like a date, something the two rarely got to go on.

And yet somehow…Sting and Rogue ended up tagging along. They _said_ they just wanted to keep an eye on Yukino, even though she was strong enough on her own, but he knew better. They were jealous that Yukino had a boyfriend now and didn't baby them as much as she used to. They were used to having her full attention on jobs; sitting next to her, laying their heads in her lap so she could stroke their hair and ease the motion sickness, and claiming her attention.

The glowering, possessive side eyes were getting _very old, very fast_. She was _his_ girlfriend, dang it, _not_ their's.

Cobra, the _arse_ , would no doubt be laughing his face off at Midnight's predicament if he were here…

Cobra knew about possessive Dragon Slayers. Not only was he one, but he'd had to fight off both Natsu and Laxus while he courted Lucy. Fire and Lightning respectively had laid a familial claim on the blonde and weren't willing to give their sister up to _anyone_ , much less another Dragon. It had taken an all out war between the three and the intervention of the Drake for things to finally settle down. Thankfully ( _or not, depending on your perspective, cough, cough, Master Makarov's_ ) Lucy had been away during the battle. Otherwise, she'd've whipped Natsu and Laxus into submission and run away to the other end of the world with her lover.

He didn't even have _that_ in his favor. Well, Yukino could be pretty scary and no doubt could cow both Slayers into leaving him alone. If she would _notice_ the situation, that would work. But she didn't seem to notice and he really couldn't take matters into his own hands. Because Yukino probably wouldn't appreciate him casting Real Nightmare on her Dragon Slayers, boyfriend or no.

For this trip, he had to content himself with glaring at light and shadow as they snuggled closer to Yukino. Sting's whole face was buried in her stomach and Rogue had his head on her knees. The Celestial Mage paid them no mind, her nose buried in a book lent to her by Lucy about their shared magic, completely lost to the outside world.

Why did they have to travel at night? Why couldn't their train have run during the day so he could have an excuse to sleep on his girlfriend? But no, it was a night train which meant Midnight was wide awake and bursting at the seams with energy. Throttling Sting and Rogue was looking more and more like a viable option.

Just to relieve stress, mind you.

No other reason.

At all.

As if she could sense the direction his thoughts were taking, Yukino glanced up and offered him the sweetest smile. That was all it took for Midnight to melt into a puddle of calm Reflector Mage. Oh he loved her so much. Yes, he hated her guildmates sometimes when they tried to cut in on their brief time together, but he could overlook that out of love for Yukino.

It was in moments like this, when she looked at him as if he'd hung the moon, that he pondered just how lucky he was. Two years ago, he'd been an evil monster, a menace to society. He'd tried to sacrifice her sister Mage to a _clock_ , for pities' sake. And despite not being affected personally, she still forgave him and offered her love, something he felt so unworthy of receiving.

After the infamous 'Meredy Sugar High' incident and his subsequent offer of his shirt, he'd realized that the white haired girl actually _did_ have a crush on him and it wasn't just his imagination and Cobra's drunken ramblings. The tiny seed of hope had been planted in his heart and now, four months after that, they were dating. Granted, this was only the second month, but still. For a pure, bright light to fall in love with someone who had been as dark as him…

And _now_ he was starting to sound like Jellal. Honestly, the man was clever and brave and a good leader, but this whole self-flagellation thing was getting old.

Midnight smiled and leaned his head against the window. He could overlook Sting and Rogue's possessiveness this one time. It was okay. He had the ultimate prize.

If Lucy Heartfilia was the Queen of the Stars, Yukino Agira was the Queen of the Night.

And every Queen needed a King, a role he was _more_ than happy to fill.

…

…

Gosh, when had he turned into such a _sap_?

* * *

 **Omake:**

A single red eye slid open to peer at the half-conscious Reflector Mage and a smug, barely-there smile crawled onto his face.

It wasn't very nice to pick on Midnight, but, oh, it was so worth it.

Besides, he and Sting weren't planning on giving up their girl to just _any_ guy.

If Midnight could prove his worth, survive two incredibly possessive Dragons, a dangerous older sister and several older sister figures, and win Yukino's heart completely, then they _might_ consider him worthy of her.

Until then, Rogue had a Celestial Mage to snuggle into.

* * *

 **A/N:** _My, my, Rogue, you're terrible, aren't you?_

 _Stay tuned for the **Bonus Day Seven** and **Bonus: Burnt**! See y'all tomorrow!_


	9. Bonus: Day Seven: Transport

**A/N:** _Look at y'all, getting all spoiled with an extra story!_ _H_ _ere's a little extra for Day Seven: Transport. This stems from the extreme aggravation I feel when I drive. I'm pretty much Yukino. Yeah, she's modeled off of me in this one. ;)_

 _Pairings: MidKino, implied NaLu._

 _Summary: Yukino is an aggressive driver and Midnight is in fear for his life. Or he would be, if he was awake._

* * *

"BLOODY BONES, IF YOU TRY TO CUT ME OFF ONE MORE TIME-!" Yukino cut herself off and had to take several deep breaths to calm down. And _this_ was why she had objected so strongly to moving to Crocus. People drove like they were possessed with no regard for the others around them. But noooo…. Macbeth had decided it was better for them to move to a bigger city even though they both loved their small town of Magnolia.

"TURN ON YOUR TURN SIGNAL, STUPID! WHAT ARE YOU, FIVE?!" No, she didn't have anger management problems even if she was related to one of the angriest women in existence.

"OH DON'T YOU EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT PULLING OUT IN FRONT OF ME! I AM VERY CLEARLY GOING, MORON!" And she liked to think she had a pretty high tolerance for BS. Her best friend was married to a moronic pinkette idiot who pulled some pretty stupid stunts. And don't even get her _started_ on Sting…

"OH FINE, I GUESS I'LL LET YOU GO OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART." She just…lost all patience with the world in general when it came to driving.

"YOU'RE GIVING _ME_ THAT DIRTY LOOK?! BETTER WATCH IT BUDDY, OR I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND SHOVE THAT LOOK DOWN YOUR THROAT!" She wasn't the best driver; she knew that and willingly admitted it. She could be a little…passive-aggressive or outright aggressive depending on the situation.

"THAT'S HOW IT'S GONNA BE, HUH?" Her default setting for driving was shouting. It was a good thing Macbeth was a sound sleeper.

"YEAH, WELL, YOU DRIVE WORSE THAN NATSU AND HE DOESN'T EVEN DRIVE!" How on earth he could sleep through such a racket had her wracking her brains for years.

"I SWEAR BY THE STARS ABOVE, IF ONE MORE PERSON WHIPS OUT IN FRONT OF ME ON THIS ICE, HEADS WILL ROLL." Macbeth's friend Erik had solemnly told her that Macbeth had once slept through an entire performance of the 1812 Overture and he'd been seated right next to the canons. Not even a twitch.

"I WILL CHANNEL MY INNER SORANO, SO HELP ME." Nothing could rouse her sleepy husband. Except coffee. And apple juice. He'd wake up so fast he'd nearly give himself whiplash for apple juice.

"I SEE YOU, TEENAGER OVER THERE. JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT PERMISSION TO DRIVE DOESN'T MAKE YOU THE BEST DRIVER ON THE BLOCK." He might look like a rock band reject or an child who'd gotten into his mother's makeup bag, but he was the sweetest creature on earth.

"I DARE YOU TO PULL OUT IN FRONT OF ME. _I FREAKING DARE YOU, KID._ " She contrasted him pretty well. She looked sweet on the outside, but being raised along side Rogue, Sting, Sorano, and Minerva had taught her a thing or two about ruthlessness and the power of her voice.

"I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN IT, YOU IGNORANT, WEASEL HEARTED, CRAVEN SWAG-BELLIED BAGGAGE!" Thank you, Rogue, for all your lessons in Shakespearian insults. Yukino fought the urge to flip the little brat off as she turned on her blinker, _like you're supposed to_ , and turned into the parking lot.

Macbeth stretched as he felt the car shift into park. "Oh, are we there?" He turned heavy-lidded eyes to look at his red-faced and furious wife. He blinked when those searing eyes turned on him. Macbeth licked his lips and searched for an olive branch to offer her.

"Want me to drive for a bit?"

"YES. PLEASE. Before I do something I will regret."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Headcanon #38- Yukino is actually a rather shouty person once she gets angry. But she prefers to be the quiet angry person first. That doesn't work, on to shouting._

 _See y'all tomorrow for the very last day of MidKino Week. *sniff, sniff*_


End file.
